


Moving pictures and wonders

by emmajones1019



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmajones1019/pseuds/emmajones1019
Summary: It's difficult to trust a movie(27. I'm pregnant by fleurreads <3)





	

“Woah, I didn’t see that coming,” Emma mutters in her mug as her cold feet make contact with his shin and her right hand brushes his scalp.

“Neither did she, apparently,” Killian takes a sip of his own chocolate and leans closer to Emma as they keep watching the moving picture in the talking box. _(A TV, Killian)_ , “Although, it was quite suspicious when she got ill because of the waffles, and that’s her favorite meal”

“Yeah, almost every movie uses that as a sign that someone is pregnant; I mean, it could be a bug, remember last Monday at granny’s? I almost considered not having grilled cheese again, and I’m not pregnant,” she snorts but then frowns when she feels Killian freeze next to her, “Killian?”  
“Emma…”

“Well, this is not how I thought our date would end,” Emma mutters, trying (and failing) to cut some of the tension in the air. She squeezes his hand and leans her forehead on his shoulder as she closes her eyes, hoping time passes sooner so she can just know what is in the test. 

She doesn’t feel her hand is trembling until Killian kisses it, “I’m sorry, I’m just… can we talk about this?” Killian sighs and turns to look from the test to her.

“Of course, love.”

“How are we going to do this? If we’re right and I am actually pregnant,” she looks down at her  stomach without thinking, “neither of us has raised a child.”

“What about the cursed year?”

“You were right, no matter how hard I tried to think I was actually raising my son, it wasn’t real,” she sighs, “it was just false memories; I didn’t get to see him grow up so I still don’t know how to be a mother.”

“Emma,  you have been a marvelous mother since Henry asked you to come to Storybrooke, and if it’s true and you’re…,” He unconsciously places his palm on her stomach and Emma leans her forehead on his. “Then you’re going to be as marvelous with this child” She hugs him and cups his cheek with her hand.

“You’re an amazing father, you know? With Henry?” When she sees that Killian is going to argue, she continues, “you are always here for him, even if its for a mundane thing such as his homework or even saving him at the submarine because you didn’t want him to be in danger" 

“It was my fault we were there in the first place" 

"Killian, you sacrificed yourself to make sure he was safe, you risked your life without  thinking so he could have his.”

“Of course I did, he doesn’t deserve to pay for my mistakes, and if it was between his life or mine, I would choose his without a breath.”

“And that’s what a parent does, Killian; don’t you see it?” Emma mutters when he looks up at the sink where the pregnancy test lies, “it’s about trying to protect your kid from any danger and doing whatever it takes to make sure they are okay. You have a caring and loving heart, Killian Jones; I’m sure if we have a child, she will get that from you”

“She?” He smirks and Emma blushes.

“Something tells me we’re having a girl”

“I think that as well,” he confesses and she smiles at him.

“Well, then I guess it’s time for us to see if there is going to be a new member in our family, then.”

Emma stands up and reaches blindly for the test, then she turns it down so neither of then can see the result.

“Ready?”

“As long as you are, Swan,” they join hands and Emma smiles at him.

“Okay then, one" 

"two”

“Three!” Both of them shout and turn the test together. There, clear as day, lays one pink line.

“What does it mean?” Killian asks confused when he sees Emma’s frown.

“It means I’m not pregnant,” both of their faces drop and they don’t say anything for a while.

“Well, then I guess the talking box doesn’t know everything,” Emma sees the moment when his voice breaks and she reaches for his arm before she hugs him, leaving the test on the sink again.

“Hey, I may not be pregnant, but it doesn’t mean we can’t try,” she murmurs on his ear and he sighs.

“Swan, we’re not even wed”

“It doesn’t matter, I mean we’re true love, right? We don’t need a wedding to prove we are meant to be. But if you want, I can just…,” she drops on one knee and Killian laughs. “Killian Jones, would you marry me so we can show the world that you’re mine just as I’m yours?”

“Emma, we don’t have to if-”

“Hey, it’s rude not to answer, you know?” Killian sees she’s trying to suppress her laugh.

“Asking somebody else if they want to spend the rest of their lives with you is supposed to be a serious matter” He argues with a very unconvincing serious face.

“Well, we both know we are anything but traditional,” she lifts an eyebrow at him until he kneels with her and nods with a smile.

“Yes, I will marry you, you stubborn.Marvelous.Extraordinary woman,” he punctuates every word with a kiss. They stand up and Emma tugs at the collar of his shirt so she can crush their lips together. She only separates from him when he moans and she smirks, hiding her head on his neck. Killian is still trying to catch his breath when she speaks.

“Wait, so that means we can’t, you know,” Emma adds while she nips at his collarbone “until we get married?”

“You said it yourself, Swan,” He mutters and starts pulling at the sweater she’s using “We’re anything but traditional”


End file.
